1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphic meter display for a vehicle for displaying driving data by graphically displaying a dial plate and a pointer using such as a dot matrix type LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-262542 discloses one of a conventional graphic meter display. When the pointer on the graphic meter display is moved rapidly, many pointer images are shown as after-images. Therefore, an object of this graphic meter display is to solve the problem, and prevents a viewer from feeling a sense of incompatibility. For solving the problem, the graphic meter display displays a shadow opposed to a moving side of the pointer when a moving speed of the pointer is over a predetermined value.
Such a display technique is called a “motion blur” technique for displaying a rapidly moving object by canceling after-images, and disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-15335 and No. 2003-233828.
In the graphic meter displays, the motion blur is suitable for the rapidly moving pointer. However, when the pointer moves slowly or stops moving, for surely displaying a value (speed, revolutions per minute or the like) indicated by the pointer, naturally, the pointer should be displayed as a normal pointer image. Therefore, it is necessary to switch between the motion blur display and a normal display.
Thus, the motion blur display is used when the moving pointer cannot be visible, and when the pointer can be visible, the display is switched to the normal display. Therefore, there is a gap between the motion blur display and the normal display at a predetermined moving speed.
Therefore, at a switching timing, the viewer sees the motion blur display and the normal display at the same time for a moment, and sees the gap between the motion blur and normal displays to feel the sense of incompatibility.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a graphic meter display having an improved display mode for switching from a motion blur display to a normal display to prevent a viewer from feeling a sense of incompatibility.